


Vriska => Have a 8reakdown

by leijonalicious (rockkcityboy)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Neither of them should be there but they are bc I say so, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Takes place probably about a year after they get to Earth C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockkcityboy/pseuds/leijonalicious
Summary: AG: Do people still call the other one the real Dave?TG: wow thats a fun and funky fresh thing to send a birddude out of the blueTG: ha blue---Vriska is struggling with the concept of multiple selves. Who better to ask for help than a multiple of Dave?
Relationships: Vriska Serket/Davesprite, Vriska Serket♦️Davesprite
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Vriska => Have a 8reakdown

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling talonsGenesis [TG] at 4:13AM --  
AG: Do people still call the other one the "real" Dave?  
TG: wow thats a fun and funky fresh thing to send a birddude out of the blue  
TG: ha blue  
TG: in the wee hours of the morning  
TG: with absolutely no prompting or prior conversation  
TG: maybe ever?  
TG: have we ever talked, vriska  
TG: has that ever been a thing we did  
TG: have we ever just sat down and had a nice little chat  
TG: like "hows your day going?"  
TG: "oh its been fine hows yours"  
TG: "kinda boring, the usual"  
TG: but no  
TG: were straight into the real shit  
TG: they do, yeah  
AG: Do you ever 8elieve them?  
TG: what  
AG: Do you ever feel like a fake you?  
TG: oh were going for the REAL real shit  
TG: uh not really?  
TG: not anymore anyway  
TG: it was a really rough thing for me when i was a kid  
TG: i get the feeling were not actually talking about me though  
TG: you good?  
AG: Not really.  
TG: okay that genuinely sucks and i mean this in the least douchebaggy way possible  
TG: why are you telling me about it  
TG: not that youve like gone into detail or whatever  
TG: but like i said i literally dont think weve ever talked before  
TG: and now youve just kinda shown up to vent  
TG: wouldnt terezi be better for this, isnt she your moirail or something  
TG: cause while i exist to help folks out now i guess i also just straight up barely know you and serious shit like this is usually best discussed with a moirail or a close friend or whatever  
AG: Well first of all, Terezi and I 8roke up, so thanks for the salt in that wound.  
TG: oh shit  
TG: sorry  
TG: break ups are rough  
AG: Have you ever actually had one?  
TG: timeline bullshit blah blah but yeah, technically  
TG: it was in the old timeline, and a pretty long time ago, but yknow  
TG: it still happened for me  
TG: and june i guess, she was there  
TG: is that what this is about or is that just a side thing that ive now added onto the shitty list  
AG: It's not helping, 8ut no, that's not what this is a8out.  
AG: It is a8out the old timeline though.  
TG: lay it on me im all ears  
TG: live to serve and all  
TG: and also feeling kinda bad about bringing up the terezi thing and wanna make up for it  
TG: ill shut up and let you vent now  
AG: Thanks. Only took you 37 words.  
AG: I think I met the old Vriska, 8ack at the end of the game, when I disappeared into the 8u88les.  
AG: I was looking for this 8ig weapon that was supposed to help defeat LE and I found her.  
AG: She was with Meenah, and she'd changed her hair and got piercings and tattoos, and she seemed so relaxed.  
AG: And when I saw her I just got so........ Angry.  
AG: I don't even know why.  
AG: Okay, that's a total lie, I know exactly why.  
AG: It was 8ecause how dare she 8e happy when she failed.  
AG: How could she sit there, totally fine, mixing up her look and kissing a hot girl, knowing that she utterly fucked up the one thing she wanted to do?  
AG: How could she keep existing like that?  
AG: For the longest time I thought I was actually angry at her. Angry that she gave up, or got soft, or that she was 8ringing shame onto me 8y 8eing like that.  
AG: 8ut now I'm starting to think...  
TG: that youre actually angry that you werent that happy and still arent even though it doesnt feel like theres anything actually stopping you and why cant it be that easy for you?  
AG: Yeah.  
AG: Like........ Why am *I* the real Vriska and not her? What makes me so qualified???????? Surviving really doesn't feel like the deciding factor here.  
AG: I got everything I "wanted".  
AG: And I'm still not happy.  
AG: What kind of ending is that?  
AG: I'm still just a misera8le, angry kid.   
AG: I got everything I could fucking dream of, and the happiest version of me was some loser with a too-old m8sprit and when I met her I did everything I could to tear her down.  
AG: And it WORKED.  
AG: I took the happiest version of myself and left her crying and alone.  
TG: i bet rose would have something smart to say about that  
AG: I 8et Rose would have something smart to say a8out that.  
TG: oh shit same braincell  
TG: anyway theres like a lot to unpack here?  
TG: do you want me to offer advice or comfort or just sit here and nod like a good bird til you get it out of your system  
AG: I don't know.  
AG: I didn't start this with a plan.  
AG: 8ut everything feels so un8elieva8ly shitty all the time, so if you know how to make that stop that'd 8e gr8.  
TG: alright well ill start with the advice  
TG: you gotta stop thinking about your life as a story  
TG: we had a wild, fucked up, crazy adventure of a life as kids and now were wild, fucked up, crazy, barely-even-adults-and-also-some-of-us-are-gods  
TG: nothing has ended except the game and even that is debatable  
TG: you arent a story. there is no ending. youre still here and youre gonna be here for a long time, if not forever  
AG: ........  
AG: I never thought immortality would sound so scary.  
AG: I don't want to 8e like this forever.  
TG: you wont be  
TG: youre going to grow and change just like everyone eventually does  
TG: and im not going to lie to you, its scary as shit to start doing that  
TG: but once you start changing it gets so much easier to keep going  
TG: youve got a really good advantage with having met that other vriska too because now you know what youre shooting for  
TG: most of us are just flailing around like little piss babies hoping to eventually potty train ourselves  
TG: shit analogy  
AG: I thought it was pretty golden.  
TG: is this what love feels like?  
TG: back to your severe mental health issues  
TG: you have a goal in mind  
TG: maybe not an end goal, you might not wanna emulate that 100% but it's a start  
TG: now all you have to do it start moving towards it  
TG: easier said than done i know  
TG: but youre not alone  
TG: and i know ive mentioned a few times that we dont talk but over the past 33 minutes, ive kinda started to care about you a lot  
TG: wait shit that sounds weird  
TG: im not trying to be like   
TG: a freak about this  
TG: but yknow, you came to me for a reason   
TG: and the fact that you thought about me at all is touching  
TG: but even if we havent had any one on one time before i do know bits about you from being around your friends  
TG: and i know that asking for help isnt exactly a common thing for you  
TG: so the fact that youre asking me is just   
TG: its sweet  
TG: im gonna stop running my mouth   
TG: tldr; change is terrifying and inevitable and there are people there to help you and i definitely didnt say anything dumb at the end  
AG: 8y all means, keep talking yourself into that hole.  
AG: It's cheering me up immensely.  
TG: glad to know my bird brain is entertaining  
AG: Other than all that mushy 8ullshit, that was some solid advice.  
AG: Thank you for that.  
AG: One question though.  
AG: How did you know so precisely how i felt a8out the other Vriska?  
TG: its exactly how i felt seeing dave again after everything  
TG: how the fuck could he chill out and recover so much and connect so strongly with karkat and other people he barely knew at the start  
TG: meanwhile id been floating around recovering from jack shit and feeling like the loneliest guy in the universe while living with my two "best friends"  
TG: i shouldve been all set to get just as well-adjusted as him if not more  
TG: but i fucked up my own relationship and made june hate me on purpose  
TG: i was the only reason i wasnt happy and seeing him proved it, so i just shoved all the anger at him so i didnt have to deal with it  
TG: figured you went through something similar  
TG: its so fucked up seeing a happier version of yourself  
AG: It's fucked up seeing another version of yourself, period.  
TG: ill drink to that  
AG: Doesn't addiction run in your 8loodline?  
TG: ill drink aj to that  
TG: also awww the mean spider lady learned a human thing to worrry about me  
AG: Shut up.  
TG: wait i havent finished covering all my bases  
TG: didnt do the comfort approach yet  
TG: you wanna come over and get a cuddle  
TG: does spider girl need a snuggle  
TG: you wanna get some bird.... cuddles  
TG: yikes already out of synonyms for cuddle  
TG: never really worked on that part of my vocabulary  
AG: 8etter start working on it.  
TG: is that a yes  
TG: or are you being mean  
TG: cant tell yet  
AG: It's a yes.  
TG: cool   
TG: guess reading your tone is another thing for me to work on  
TG: wait do you even know where i live  
TG: wait youre in emotional distress why am i expecting you to go anywhere  
TG: ill come to you give me four minutes thirteen seconds  
AG: There is no way you're that close.  
TG: im not but trust me  
TG: ill be on time  
AG: I'm counting on it.  
AG: :::;)  
TG: i dont have cute emojis this is unfair  
TG: B)  
TG: that just makes me look like a douche  
TG: im wasting time here  
TG: ill see you soon  
TG: <>  
TG: fuck that was probably overstepping you only just got out of a relationship im an asshole just ignore that  
TG: you probably didnt even mean any of this that way at all im just being fucking weird  
AG: Hey, 8ird8rain?  
AG: <>  
TG: oh  
TG: okay  
TG: cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool   
TG: that was eight cools by the way  
AG: ::::D  
TG: leaving now  
TG: for real this time  
TG: see you soon  
TG: <>  
AG: <>  
\-- talonsGenesis [TG] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 5:00AM --

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious that I never write Davesprite or post-retcon Vriska? I tried though, and I'm fairly happy with the result :D


End file.
